Imperfects
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: In a kingdom ruled cruely, a rebellion rises that Lucy wants to be aparg of tk stop the person that killed her family and desttoyed hef life. Includes skydoesminecraft, Aphmau, Mithzan, Thatguybarney, Ross, Shubble, JinBopGaming, RedVactor, and more, plus an OC. Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Lucy's POV

I sit here, locked in a tower. This may seem like a fairy tale story, but it's more like a horror flick.

I look through the bars of the window to the fields of bushes and flowers below, being cared for by caretakers. Meanwhile, I sit in here, the only light coming from this small window. I haven't eaten in days... maybe even a week. I'm incredibly thirsty and haven't had a drink of water for as long as I haven't eaten.

I'm beginning to become sick. My red hair started falling out in clumps yesterday. I feel hot and cold at the same time. I'm in pain all the time. I think I have, what the guards call it, prison fever. I'll die, without proper medical care, in a week.

I've been jailed for a month. He reason: I tried to run away. I'm a servent who tried to escape by jumping into the lake. It was a poor choice, because I was caught as soon as I escaped. Now I sit here, freezing in my ragged dress in the harsh January temperatures that drop to -15 some nights, just waiting for death to come.

Ever since our wicked king came into rule, about 10 years ago, I've been a slave. I'll be turning 21 next month. But I won't live to see it.

I always be lived in fairy tales, like my mother told me when I was young, before all this happened, that knights would rescue princesses in tall towers and take them away to live in castles.

But I don't think that will ever happen.

* * *

Suddenly, one night I hear he sound of firecrackers. Then I hear the heavy keys to my door open. It's a soilder.

"The rebellion is coming." he says to me. I can see the dagger in his hand. "And just in case you try to escape..."

Within seconds, I feel pain in my arm as blood seeps into my sleeve and pins me to the bed. Another soilder approches the doorway and throws another prisoner in. He slams against the wall.

"Don't even think of escaping you two." the guard says, shutting the door. I turn my head to look at the prisoner next to me. He's a man with red hair and a beard, as well as a black t shirt, jeans, and sneakers. A chain with a gold Z is around his neck. He gets up and looks at me. Then he moves over to help me.

"Don't go any closer!" I yell weakly. "I'm dying! I'm sick!"

"I'm dying too. So it wouldn't hurt to hurry it up." the man tells me. "Anyway, this rebellion will break you out. That's why they're coming. For me." Then he removes the dagger from my arm.

"You're part of the rebellion?" I ask.

"Yeah." He responds. "I see you have prison fever. Not to mention dehydration, malnourishment, and that stab wound in your left arm."

"If I get better... can I join?" I ask.

"You? You look worse than a decomposing donkey."

"I can fight. And I'm smart."

"We'll see when you're better."

"So... what's your name?"

"Max."

"Max... are you scared?"

A pause.

"Yeah... I'm scared."

* * *

Jin's POV

"Hurry up! This liberation needs to happen fast!" Sky whispers to us.

I clench my sword in my hand. My "rebellion mates"- Sky, Aphmau, Red, Barney, Ross, and Shubble- and I are out to liberate Max.

"Now, we get in, get out. Red, you and Shubble wait with the horses. Everyone else, take my lead." Sky tells the team. "Barney, set off the que."

Then, Barney sets off a firework.

Let the liberation begin.

 **Let me know how you like the new story!**

 **Til next time, this is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Chapter 2 is here all my fans!**

 **I had no idea this would get so popular, seeing my other stories on Youtubers never really took off the way this did. Five reveiws, two favs, and two follows just by one chapter is pretty good!**

 **Sorry if this took so long. Updating and posting other stories had me busy. Plus, I had writer's block.**

 **So here we are, chapter 2!**

 **Thanks for the positivity guys! You rock!**

Jin's POV:

The group separated, one group to fight off the soilders and the other group checking the other cells. I was running and looking through the doors. All of them where empty so far. That was when heard banging on the door to a cell towards the end of the hallway.

I opened the door to the cell. It was moist, cold, horrible smelling, and pretty scary looking. I was freaked out. Who wouldn't?

The dungeons recall past memories. I hear it all. The screaming, the fires, the cries of pain and greif as the soilders destroy everything you hold dear...

I shake my head to get the bitter memories out of my head.

Max was there, and sitting on the floor.

"Max!" I exclaimed.

"Took you long enough." he replied with a smile as I helped him up.

"Let's go!" I told him.

"Wait..." Max replied. He walked over to where a girl was sitting on the rusty bed, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily with her eyes closed. She was wearing clothes that where ripped, dirty, and too big for her due to how skinny she was. Her hair was gritty and greasy. She had cuts and bruises on her body and she was dirty.

"She's a slave." I told him.

"And sicker than a dog." Max said, picking her up. "We can't leave her behind."

* * *

Max's POV

Jin led me out of the prison, the girl in my arms. I could feel how warm she was, spite the cold air outside.

Jin set off a firework to signal to the others to gather up. Barney, Sky, Aphmau, Red, Ross, and Shubble gather around me.

"Good work Jin...Max, Who's that?" asked Sky.

"She's a slave. She was with me. She's sick and hurt... I couldn't leave her there. And if I did, the guards would probably kill her anyway." I told him.

"He wouldn't leave without her." Jin tells Sky. I try hard to avoid the urge to punch him.

Aphmau feels the girl's forehead.

"She's sick alright. We need to get her to base." she tells me.

"They got more reinforcements!" yells Red. "We have to move!"

We run off into the woods and back to base before anyone can catch us.

* * *

Ross's POV

I never knew Max as the type to save people. The fact he carried that girl all the way back to base is incredible. Usually he's short tempered- doesn't seem like he would do that.

The girl did wake up. She's still sick, but Aphmau's a good doctor and knows what to do. But we still don't know her name.

Max was sitting next to the girl's bedside last night after she fell asleep.

"Max?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Think you should get to bed." I finished.

"Yeah." he replied. He stood up and walked to the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked at the girl. She was cleaner and less sick looking.

"She's going to make it." I told him. "She's a warrior."

"I know." Max replied. "She told me she could fight." He walked down the hallway. He stopped and turned to me.

"Oh, and her name's Lucy."

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Alice Forshadow, straight from Wonderland!**

 **Back off the hiatus and with a new chapter!**

 **Just a note, the story will now be in third person POV.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3: Time Passes

Lucy woke up a few hours later. She found herself laying on a bed, covered by a thick blanket. She felt much better then she was before. She pushed herself up to a sitting position with her arms. She looked down at them and saw where deep cuts were now had clean bandages over them. Was she dead? Maybe this was heaven...

A young woman walked in. Her eyes were green, her hair was long and black and she wore a white sweater shirt and jeans. Following behind her was a young man with red hair, dark colored clothes, and a golden Z necklace. It took a while for Lucy to realize that it was Max.

The young woman and Max noticed she was awake.

"We're so glad you're alright." the woman said, realived.

"How long have I been out?" asked Lucy.

"Two days." Max told her. "And, you see, I told you I would take you with me." Max gave her a small smile. Lucy smiled back briefly.

"Who are you guys? Do you work for anyone?" asked Lucy.

"Not currently." Max replied. "When the king took over, we escaped. Broke out of the camps, we're assisted by kind hearted guards, the like. There's about two hundred of us. We're all scattered across the land... to stand up and defend."

"We're rogues. Runaways. Escapees." the young woman explained. "We escaped the harsh government that enslaved or killed our families. Now, we try to bring it down. When we liberated you, we were planning on saving the others. But... by the time we were there... everyone was...well..."

"Dead." Lucy finished. "It happens. They kill everyone once everything fails."

"I'm guessing they spared you because they figured you were already going to die." the woman replied. "Anyways... we're fighting and recruiting, and we won't stop until the enemy falls... and then... we can see our families again..." The young woman swallowed hard. "I hope... excuse me for a moment..."

The young woman ran out of the room.

"See what you did?" Max scolded Lucy. "She doesn't like talking about her past! No one does!"

"Wait! What did I say?" called Lucy as Max ran out.

A young man with black hair, green eyes, and pale skin wearing a white jacket, jeans, and boots walked in. He jumped a little seeing that Lucy was awake.

"Oh... hi." he said nervously. "Don't worry about Max... he has a short fuse."

"Thanks." Lucy responded. "But is the young woman going to be okay?"

"Aphmau will be okay. She doesn't like talking about her family. Her husband and children were torn away from her, and she doesn't know if they're alive." the young man told her. "I'm Jin."

"Lucy." replied Lucy "I'm sorry if I caused some trouble. I guess I'm...imperfect, right?"

"To put it simply..." Jin told her. "We're all imperfects."

* * *

"Take that!" exclaimed Lucy as she took a swing with her sword at Max. It had been three months since she was rescued by the team and she had recovered completely. Now she was learning how to fight.

"Don't get too cocky now!" Max warned her. Lucy quickly disabled Max of his sword.

"Don't tell me I'm cocky!" She warned him. Max laughed as he reached for and took her hand.

"I used to train like this with my parents..." he said. He looked a little sad upon mentioning his parents.

"Max?" asked Lucy. She comfortingly put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I lost mine too."

Max looked over at her.

"Practice concluded." Max told her quickly, walking away. Lucy would have gone after him, but she decided it was best not to.

* * *

Lucy walked to the lab were Jin was.

"Hey Jin." she said to him.

Jin turned around and noticed Lucy there.

"Hey Luce. Practice ended early today?" asked Jin.

Lucy nodded. "Jin... do you know why Max is always... different around me?" asked Lucy.

"I need to tell you something... its about Max. He's not going to like that I said it, though..." Jin told her. "You know how you were captured and separated from your parents when the king took over?"

Lucy nodded.

"You just got taken away." Jin told her. "He doesn't like to talk about it... but on that day the government arrived...Max saw his parents die."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Lucy. Jin clamped his hand over her mouth.

"You can't let him know I told you. He'll kill me. I swear." Jin told her. "Don't bring it up to him... okay?" asked Jin. Lucy nodded. Jin removed his hand from over her mouth.

"The government officials attacked his village. He was only six when they came in. His house got completely burned to the ground. They chased out him, his parents, and his little sister. They got separated... Max was taken in one direction, his parents another, and his sister a third... but as he was taken away..." Jin explained. "He swore he heard gunshots and his mother screaming as the guards killed her. That's why if you ever see him like he was today... don't bother him about it, okay? He doesn't like to talk about it at all. I only said it so you'll understand him better."

Lucy nodded.

"Now... I think you should go. Max heard me, and I think he'll kill me." Jin told her.

"If he does, I'll plan your funeral." joked Lucy.

Jin smiled as Lucy left the lab.

If only he knew there would be a lot less smiling in the months to come.

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **And writer's block. Which is a reason for not updating more.**

 **Let's check out the reveiws! I love the positivity! It seems several people want me to write more, and I love that! This is a really successful story on my profile (5 favorites, 10 reveiws, and 7 follows in two chapters!), and I'm glad you guys like it! Thank you guys!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


End file.
